Sebastian's Cat Caper!
by AbandonedKittenAtYourDoor
Summary: Sebby's hoarding kitties in the Phantomhive manor. He's also secretly in love with his boccan. But will that be enough to save him when Ciel finds out about all the cats? Let's hope so!


**A/N: This is a story about Sebastian collecting kitties in the Phantomhive manor. It will have some Sebastian/Ciel fluffiness thrown in there as well.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I owned Sebastian of course!**

**Kitten luvin demon**

Everyone has a weakness, and demons are no exception to the rule.

Sebastian Michaelis's was kitties. Well, and of course Ciel (but he would never admit it).

The black butler had been secretly hoarding a boatload of the furry animals all over the manor, and had somehow miraculously kept it all a secret from Ciel. It was a real pain to clean up all of the hairballs and poo (and unknown substances), but he was so quick about it that no one knew any better.

Ciel's allergies had been going haywire, causing the earl to become highly suspicious, however there wasn't an ounce of evidence to give his butler away. This made him snicker.

Aside from the beautiful black cat that frequented the garden, Ciel never saw anything out of the ordinary.

Sebastian was so obsessed with kitties that he had become an official 'kitty kollector' (he made an online club XD) also known as a crazy cat lady. He knew he had a problem.

They always came to the manor in droves whenever the demonic butler cooked a dish containing fish. Cats would pick up the mouth-watering scent and make a bee-line towards the kitchen.

They were just so cute, he couldn't say no. He ended up feeding them until they were chubby and then adopting them.

He also liked to dress them up in fancy clothes and take pictures! (so he could post 'em online of course!)

He even named one scruffy little one-eyed kitten Ciel and made it wear an eyepatch. That particular kitten was very dangerous. Quite honestly he scared Sebastian himself at times. He reminded him so much of his scary 'lil master it almost broke his black heart. If Hell or Ciel ever found out about this his entire reputation would be ruined, but they were too cute to turn down!

Ciel rarely ventured down to the kitchen, seeing as he was so busy with Funtom company and all.

Bardroy, Mey-rin, and Finny had been banned permanently from the kitchen.

Why they hadn't thought of doing that in the first place beat Sebastian. They were ordered to not work unless there was an attack on the estate, which most people wouldn't mind, but not those three. They had felt so helpless, but in reality that's exactly what they were.

The Phantomhive manor had saved untold amounts of money since then, even though the trio still found ways to cause trouble around the house.

Broken things were fewer and farther in between, but still happened quite a bit.

They knew Sebastian would have their heads on a platter, so they NEVER went in HIS kitchen! (He's claimed the kitchen, oh noes!)

This is where the kitties usually stayed. He had to be extra careful when preparing meals and desserts that cat-hair wouldn't fly into the food. But being the ever-perfect butler that he is, he pulled it off like a pro.

At night he would sneak them all into his bedroom in a little red toy-wagon he used as a photo prop. This was one such night, and he almost got caught.

Ciel had went to bed after he had tucked him in for the night (aww!) his nose running so much he thought the poor boy would drown.

"Sebastian! Fetch me my cold medicine immediately!"

"As you wish master."

Sebastian knew that he would ask for the sticky substance, so he pulled it out from his jacket along with a spoon and fed it to Ciel.

_'He's so cute when he's sick.'_ thought the demon, smiling devilishly and knowing all the while that he was the cause of the young boy's misery.

Ciel made a face because it was yucky.

"Sebastian! Pour sugar into it next time or I'll beat you! I wouldn't make a dog eat that kind of garbage!"

"Of course master." Sebastian said smiling playfully.

"Now leave me it's late and I need my rest to get rid of this godforsaken stuffy nose!"

Ciel sniffed loudly which sounded really funny.

"Goodnight young lord."

"Mrrmpf!" Ciel replied.

Once Sebastian got back into the kitchen he burst out laughing from the sight of Ciel's suffering. He just couldn't hold it in any longer.

The moment passed and he worked for a while cleaning up the kitchen before he was to 'sneak' those fluffballs into his room for the night.

He wanted to make sure the others were all knocked out cold for the night before he attempted it. He called May-May, Oliver, Faust, Buttons, Licorice, Fluffers, Michelle, and of course Ciel to all get in the wagon.

They all obeyed except for Ciel.

Of course.

Ciel was giving him a look with his eye that clearly told him to get in the wagon and ride it on down to hell.

Sebastian thought it was an endearing quality. He knew how to get him though.

He threw a cupcake into the wagon, and Ciel hopped right in, forgetting about his anger at the demon for telling him what to do. There had been a problem with his routine at the beginning when he threw the cupcake into the wagon, Ciel would jump on it and try to kill all the others to have it all to himself. Sebastian made it clear there would be 'no cupcake' if they even thought about fighting.

Now they shared nicely enough, except for Ciel's death glares he gave all the others which made all of them back-off.

Sebastian pulled his little kid wagon up the stairs, which wasn't easy mind you, and noiselessly made it to his door.

The kitties were too preoccupied with the cupcake to make much noise or jump out.

Just then Ciel's voice rang out -

"SEBASTIAN! COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

He panicked.

He shoved the wagon into his room and slammed the door roughly. He practically flew to his master's bedroom at the speed of light.

_'What could possibly be the matter?' _he wondered.

Ciel wasn't there.

Sebastian paled.

_'Kitchen!'_ he thought frantically.

He raced back to the kitchen and found Ciel standing in the middle of the kitchen holding up what had been one of his best eyepatches.

It had been chewed and ruined by none other than Ciel the kitten who hated them with a burning passion.

"Sebastian! what is the meaning of this!" Ciel frowned deeply.

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief._ 'False alarm. whew!' _

He blamed it on Pluto of course.

**A/N: I know kitties shouldn't have cupcakes, I just wanted to put it in there for some reason. Thanks for reading and review if you can! Cya!**


End file.
